


The Horny Angel and The Spanish Arch

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – It's Summertime 2003 and Liam is taking over Angel and they're homeward bound. With Wesley tagging along for fun, angst and h/c</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horny Angel and The Spanish Arch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

(He’s going bonkers!) “Ireland? I’m certain it’ll be fascinating Angel.”

“Yeah I know. Just struck me yesterday. It’ll be brilliant…”

“I hope this is not a quest for your family roots – because all things considered…”

Angel had considered all those things. Probably much deeper than even Wes realized. He tried to avoid the feeling that this was truly some kind of calling. Obsession, even. But to himself he could admit the truth, if not to Wes. Not yet, anyway. He might not want to come. And that was something Angel just wasn’t prepared to handle.

“No quest, just good clean fun to be had.”

“I must say that sounds a little disappointing.”

“Fine. I suppose a little dirty fun might be inserted.”

“Oh yes, by all means. Do use words like ‘dirty’ and ‘inserted’ in the same sentence. I’m already under your thrall baby.”

“Cute.”

So Aer Lingus to Shannon and grand-style taxi into their hotel in the heart of Galway, facing the Spanish Arch.

(Stirring any memories yet, Liam?) Angel woke up in fear. Genuine fear. No perspiration, no heart-a-thumping. Vampires couldn’t experience any of those things. So where had that come from? The fear. The memories…

“Anything wrong, love?”

Obviously he had woken up Wesley as well. Terrific.

“No. I… I just had a bad dream.”

“Nightmare?”

“Can’t remember.”

“Come here.”

The embrace made it all go away. There was only love left to sustain him.

“Love you Wes. Hold me.”

“Shh… I won’t let go. For as long as you want me I’ll be here. For you. For us.”

From dusk until dawn they remained like that. A kiss sometimes, a hug, a touch, but no words. At sunset Angel left to walk the town streets. Roaming in search of… what?

(Is he lost? He seems so lost.) Wesley didn’t try to follow Angel. But he wasn’t very happy about having to spend a sleepless night praying his lover wouldn’t get into any trouble and would… Would return before sunrise.

He did.

“Windmills built over thin ice. So beautiful… “

“Angel?”

“Definitely something quirky about these western shores. So icy-green… You’d never guess. Wanna come and see it? Sun’s not quite up yet… “

“What are you going on about? What happened to you? Not another epiphany I hope… “

The light touch was not making it into his voice as much as he would wish.

“Come on Wes, come touch the ice!”

Angel’s arms forced Wesley to his knees. 

“Angel? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Angel unzipped his pants and forced Wesley’s head towards him.

“The ice, Wes. The ice.”

(Why are you making him do this? Something he enjoys doing of his own will. You’re turning it into… What?)

(Stop. Please. This is not you. What has happened?)

“There’s a good boy! All the way…”

“Please Angel, what happened? Something must have…”

“Must be in the air.” Angel chuckled. And left again. Sun rising. Wesley trying to understand. Trying not to cry.

Wesley just cruised around Shop Street, such an innocent name. So many young guys not looking innocent at all.

Up and left, and Angel’s voice from within a shady alley.

“Franciscans still in town – it’s so good to have familiar places to go to. Shitty cathedral, though - don’t recommend it.”

“Please tell me.”

“I – I remember myself. All of Liam. You know what Wes? Not such a great person to have around?”

Wesley’s world was falling apart. But irony couldn’t fail him now. “No, I don’t suppose so. So what else have you traced? I mean apart from Franciscans? Your home?”

“Long gone, I’m afraid.” His eyes turned to bright yellow, his whole face morphed. “Come.” He extended his right hand. Wesley took it. And through the alley and into the back entrance of a bookshop they went, next upstairs into a sort of bedroom.

“Take your clothes off now.”

Wesley did. And lied on the dirty bed like he was told. And let Angel into him – everything feeling wrong. Blood. His blood. Angel had been too rough. Wesley was bleeding at first then suddenly stopped.

All of a sudden…

“Oh God! Wes, please forgive me! I never meant to… I never…”

Wesley couldn’t answer back. He just wept onto the mattress and then let himself be turned upwards by Angel and wept all the same. Into his love, kisses, lips, apologies…

“Wes, please help me! Angel is gone! Please…”

Wesley knew it. He also knew that helping this Liam being was not within his powers. Not yet.

The night had passed. Angel seemed to have truly reverted to Liam. His accent pure Irish. His mannerisms so dated. Yet there was still something of Angel deep within – like when he would wake up all of a sudden and turn to Wesley. Trace a halo above his head. Grab his ass hard. Lick his neck playfully. As if… As if he remembered what they meant to each other.

“Angel?”

No answer.

“Tell me who you are then.”

“Shh…” and he would start to suckle Wesley’s nipples. Getting them hard and erect.

“Is your name a secret?” Wesley managed to breathe out in ecstasy “Tell me your secret name, love…”

“Turn around.”

The voice was drunken but sweet. Wesley complied. He simply couldn’t help himself. “What kind of monster are you?”

Liam’s gelid cock again a prisoner of his tight needy muscles. His body reaching paradise.

“Love you… Still love you, whoever you think you are…”

Morning. Sunrise through secluded pine tree plantations.

“Wes?”

Angel’s voice in Angel’s body. Nothing to do but respond.

“Is it really you?”

“I… I think so. Numbness caught up with me. Centuries-old kind of numbness… Did I hurt you?”

“No.” The necessary lie. “You just scared me a bit.”

“Guess I must have done… What the fuck is happening with me Wes? You should have some clue by now!”

“I’m not that gifted, remember?”

“Sorry… And you are!”

“Tell me about the icy feeling.”

“Clever. I remember that.” Liam/Angel growled in pleasure. Almost like a purr. Wes couldn’t help but be aroused.

“Tell me.”

“I need somewhere warm enough… I’ll conquer if needs must be! But if not…“ Liam’s pleading face was Angel’s needy one.

“Tell me! Do you want me? In you?”

The answer came slowly, almost in a growl.

“Please! Now!”

So Wes used no lube but his own spit mixing with Liam/Angel’s blood as his cock went into virgin territory. Virgin for over a century, at least.

“Yes!… Please! Wes, fuck me harder! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!…!”

And Wesley didn’t. His rationality had left him. He was all animal looking for his satisfaction. Nothing was forbidden. He played with Angel’s most sensitive spots.  
Feet, Thighs. Groin. Sex. Nipples. Neck. Mouth…

~

Angel asleep woke up as Liam. Scarce memories of before. But he knew the man beside him in the bed,

“Wes?”

“No! Don’t you try that trick again!

(He’s been hurt. God, his ankles and wrists and neck… No! Fuck no!… I did that! I did it to him!… How can I ever make it right for him again?)

(I can tell he’s worried about me. He shouldn’t be. I’m the only reason for my own true pain. How can I make him understand that? It should be so simple, so easy…)

“Wes? Please…?”

“It’s… It’s okay love. We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

“Promise?”

Wesley leaned in for a reassuring kiss. Tongues entwined qualified as that, right?

“There is no more in me that can believe your still Angel! …”

Liam vamped out, and simply licked Wesley’s neck, nothing more.

“Are you still…?” and Liam/Angel fell to his knees, not wanting to displease Wesley. Nor frighten him.

“I just don’t know who I am now. I have all these memories. His… Mine.”

He was still kneeling before Wesley – but this time his face spoke of pain. Tears on the brink of rolling out.

“I want to help you. If you let me… Let’s go back to those Franciscans.”

“What? Oh… Yes, sure. Ask me. Anything.”

“You feel drawn to their church?”

“I… Yes.”

He collapsed on the floor. Mumbling words begging for forgiveness.

“It’s alright, love. Pretend you’d be breathing deep now.”

Angel gave him back a weak smile and calmed down a little.

“Did something bad happen there?”

“Baptism! Baptism! Betrayed it, I did! God! …”

“Liam was baptized there?”

Angel’s hands lifted up to touch Wesley’s knees. A plea not to go any further.  
A “Yes” just barely whispered.

“It hurts you now? It shouldn’t. Let go of all that pain. It’s self-inflicted. Just hold on to me instead! …”

Wesley sat on the bed and pretended not to see this Liam, his Angel crawl on all fours to his feet.

“Don’t need to know why it’s happening. Just need you.” Wes murmured.

Angel climbed on top of his reclining lover and asked “Is this okay?”

“Yes! Oh God, yes.”

3 AM and Wesley felt Angel moving. Slipping away.

“Please. Let me come with you.”

“Darling you don’t know who I am anymore. Not in these streets at night …”

“Are you something that would hurt me?”

“God, no! How would I be doing that?”

“So what is it? Is it my presence alone?”

“I don’t know. It’s just this terrible thing I’ve done. Centuries ago. Welcoming a foreigner to our shores. Except I didn’t. I … “

“Ang … Liam, please let me go.”

The Angel assented. And through Galway’s Spanish Arch many a time they passed. And stood staring. Until Liam came back and claimed to have clobbered to death the son of some Spanish Ambassador, back in the 1590s.

“It’s a legend.”

“Not, I did it. I killed him. My first kill. And I was still human..”

“A legend. Even if it was true it was two centuries before your time!”

“So I wasn’t a killer before … before Darla?”

“No.”

“Wrong!”

Liam/Angel picked up Wesley effortlessly. He pinned him up against the cold masonry of the well-kept Spanish Arch.

“I always knew my mortal soul would end here.” He leaned in to kiss Wes. His icy tongue probing the innermost recesses of Wesley’s throat. Wesley not being able to take it at first, but then swallowing it all – tongue, nipples, cock, balls.

(I should be able to warn him, tell him what to do – and what not to…)

(God! Help me! Rape! This is rape! He’s doing it all to me, yet it’s rape. He’s doing it willingly, yet it’s rape … God!)

“You didn’t kill anyone Angel, please stop this!”

“Maybe not, but Liam did.”

“No. He didn’t … “

“Shut up! Just shut up!”

Wesley slid down to the pavement. The night was quiet – still, anyone could pass on the streets at anytime. And Angel had gotten him bleeding again. 

“Please … We can figure this out together.”

“I’ve killed the son of the Spanish Ambassador who came to Galway in good faith. A young lad. Well, not so young, maybe your age?”

“That was in the XVIth Century! Before you… Before Liam was ever born.”

“And I almost want to believe you Englishman …”

Wesley was on the ground, only his head and neck pressed hard against the stones of the Arch. Liam/Angel was still fucking him. In the most painful, humiliating way possible. Hours to go before the sunrise.

“Please! Don’t …”

“Shut Up!”

So this Liam/Angel Creature drew blood from Wesley repeatedly. Just not from his neck. He had all his pleasure. Wesley close to none. 

“So now you don’t care about your supposed past sins?”

“Not with you around my cock, no.”

“The Devil is in you!”

“Not quite yet. But you may bring it to me.”

“It?”

“Are you getting all theological on me? Is it supposed to be a He-Devil or a She-Devil? Big news. Wes-my-boy, just an It. Not even sure about capitalizing him. Shocked?”

“No. I’ve been prepared for this, well for something like it. Just one question: Do you Liam/Angel love me?”

(And that hit me hard. And I crumpled. Was kneeling before the bastard again!)

(God forgive me if I’ve hit him too hard. Too low.)

“Yes … Forgive … Take your revenge!”

(And I couldn’t)

(And he wouldn’t)

Wesley came to. The room slowly stopping to spin. Their hotel room. He still ached all over but he didn’t seem to be bleeding much. Possibly because Angel was literally licking his wounds. Drinking his blood. Careful to weep his salty tears away from Wesley.

“Angel?”

His voice alone was an assent. So filled with anguish. Guilt.

“Please don’t look at me, Wes… You’re not well. But you will be. I promise.”

“It wasn’t… I mean, you didn’t do any of this to me.”

“I don’t know that.”

“You’ve exorcised Liam.”

“How can you tell? How can you be sure I won’t be coming back to hurt you every night of your life?”

“I felt something go through me last night. After … After you had …”

“Raped you?”

“Yes, after that. You slid down to the pavement. Some kind of light went through you. It held your form for a few seconds before it dissolved. Then I passed out. But I am certain he won’t come back. And he wasn’t Liam. So many lies…”

“What was it?”

“Research could be an option…” Wesley broke into a little smile.

“God I love you!”

“Whatever makes you happy… “

“Oh I’m very happy Wes, so very happy.”

“Fangs in my neck happy?”

“Never. Never without your permission.”

“Dream on creature of the night. How about human canines on vampire veins? Does it tickle?” From smile to smirk. Must be love.

“Don’t you dare!” but Angel was already exposing the bare flesh of his neck so that Wesley could play with it and maybe start to forgive.

(God! Tantalizing!)

(Wes… Never stop!)

 

Finis


End file.
